fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
SNIC S1 E3: When Good Comes Around, Bad Goes Around Transcript
(After the opening, Kaito is in the mirror, trying his uniform, humming his solo song) Kaito: The tie is a bit tight for me, since my neck is a bit short. What about yours, Minato? Minato: It fits just right! My mom tried to measure my neck a month ago and it didn’t change! Kaito: Your body is so lucky (laughs). (From the other room, Changmin joins the laughing) Changmin: Oh man, Kaito- you are making me laugh. That is very funny. Kaito: Glad that make you laugh. Minato: It’s also glad that you two are getting along, because I remember when you first met each other. Kaito: That was around two days before! Minato: Changmin has that pissed face. *laughs* Changmin: Look Minato, I wasn’t pissed, I was just slightly down that I was going to be in a joint room with a bunch of idiots. (Kaito raises his eyebrow and walks to his room’s bathroom, while humming his solo song) Minato: Hey Kaito, what are you humming about? Kaito: My solo song. You know, I was practicing all summer that I forgot when the due date is. Minato: Do you want to come with me to practice? Kaito: Yeah sure! Hey Changmin, want to join us? Changmin: Alright~ Minato: Oh yeah, we’re going on an adventure to succeed that audition! (Scene fades to Ami who is in her pyjamas, lying in her bed. Mia arrives with some soup with noodles and Japanese dumplings) Mia: Hey Ami, I brought you some soup for lunch! What do you think? (Ami walked over and pulled her finger on the soup, then she letted go of it quickly) Ami: Just lay it down and let it wait till it’s cold. Mia: Okay. Then what do I do now? Ami: Can you check what my brother is doing? I was impressed with yesterday so maybe do it today. Mia: Oh okay. *leaves* Ami: Now need to rest- my head hurts. (Scene fades to Minato, Kaito and Changmin in a music room, and Changmin is playing on a piano) Minato: What song is that? It looks familiar. Changmin: It’s the theme song of Freeter, Ie wo Kau. Minato: Of course! With the Japanese current top actor! Changmin: This was the first Japanese drama that I ever watched. Did you watch any Korean dramas? Kaito: I watched the Korean edition of Hana Yori Dango during a trip to Seoul since my neighbours called me Rui-chan, because I look like Hanazawa Rui. I find it interesting that the Domyouji of Korea has the same hairstyle. Minato: It’s his trademark! I read the manga and seen the dramas. His hair is like that. Changmin: I liked the Korean edition but the last Japanese one is cute as well. *smiles* Can you play the piano? Kaito: I can, but only the chorus. Changmin: Let’s see… (Kaito sat down and started playing while singing) Kaito: Hatenai sora ga soko ni aru tte　Ima tashika na koe ga kikoeru (Kaito got up and looked at Changmin and Minato, who are astonished) Minato: Your singing is fantastic! Changmin: Keun! Oh, I mean great! Kaito: It’s okay, you can compliment me in any language, it’s fine. (Meanwhile Mia walks to the door, when she looks at the boys rehearsing) Kaito: Does anyone have Textandpost? I heard it’s very popular around the world. Minato: I do! It’s Minato in katakana with a star. (Kaito grabs his phone, goes to the app and finds Minato’s account, when he founds it, he follows it) Changmin: Mine is Chapman, but it’s in Korean. Give me your phone and I will follow you, so you will follow me back. (Changmin grabs Kaito’s phone, and Kaito puts his elbow on Changmin's shoulder) Kaito: Have you got Fernando’s yet? Changmin: Not yet. I haven’t use mine often since debuting here. (While Changmin and Kaito are talking, Minato looks at Mia) Minato: Hey guys, I think we have a visitor. (Minato opens the door, and Mia trips, and falls off) Mia: S-Sorry...I was just looking for a spare music room. Kaito: You look familiar- are you friends with my younger twin sister, Ami Takahashi? Mia: I’m her roommate. And yes, I heard about Ami’s plan. (Camera focuses on Minato, and the scene fades to the scene when Kaito talks to Minato and Fernando about Ami during the first scene of Episode 1. The scene disappears to the current scene and Minato gets pissed) Minato: How dare you be on Ami’s side! Kaito made me dislike her- her attitude stinks! Mia: I know, I know. Ami told me to come here and spy on you, and you were talking about Textandpost, right? Kaito: *nods* Yep. Mia: This is your account, right? Ami showed me. Minato: This is so disturbing! I don’t like someone who storks my friend, both in real life and in the internet! Kaito: Thanks Minato for standing up to me but that’s too- Mia: *cries* Indeed, you are too harsh. (Mia runs and Changmin and Kaito look at Minato) Changmin: *glares* Now what have you- Kaito: *stops Changmin* Changmin, don’t start a fight. Minato, you might need to comfort Mia. Minato: But she’s scared of me. (They froze and hear a strong knock on the door) Ami: WHO MADE MY FRIEND CRY?! Minato: Oh crap, your sister. Kaito: How did she came here? She needs to be in bed! Changmin: Someone doesn’t follow the rules. Minato: I’ll go and apologize... (Minato goes outside, when he sees Ami being grumpy) Ami: Look, I will explain for my perspective. Minato: I think I will know what you will say: You hate Kaito and want to be the best idol of the Takahashi’s instead of him. Ami: Yes. And what do you think? Minato: I hate it! People who are so evil to my friends made me want to showdown you. You understand? Ami: I see, a showdown. I will tell you if you give me your Textandpost account. (Minato nearly grabs his phone, when suddenly, the audition announcement came) Minato: How about tomorrow *giggles* See you (Minato runs and Ami growls at him) Mia: Let’s go Ami. Ami: Yeah sure, why not? (Ami and Mia go back to their room, and Kaito opens the door when he and Changmin go to the audition room) Kaito: Are you nervous? Changmin: Not really. I’m just doing my enter audition again, like you. *sighs* It’s going to be boring. Kaito: I guess you are right. But practicing it again and again makes me remember everything about the song I am going to practice to. (The two students arrive, when they see Sadie and many other students waiting) Sadie: Ahem, I just heard that they are doing a random number picker, so the first contender is #45. Changmin: Hey, that’s you! Good luck! Kaito: *fist punches Changmin* Thanks! (Kaito walks to the audition room when he sees a panel of three teachers- a unknown teacher, Ms Yuka Satou and the Principal, and a unknown chair) Teacher: Okay, contestant #45- what’s your name? And do you have a twin sister? Kaito: First of all, I am Kaito Takahashi, and second of all, yes, but I heard she is sick. She will do her audition in front of her tutor and the principal to catch up tomorrow. Teacher: Thanks for reminding. Sadie, contestant 44 hasn’t audition due to sickness, so email her to remind her that she will audition tomorrow. Okay, Kaito, how old are you? Kaito: 15 years old. Teacher: And where did you come from? Kaito: Minato, in Osaka. Teacher: So who do you wanted to be in? Kaito: The singing department, mostly. Teacher: Okay. (She exits and comes back with Hanasaki Kanata) Kaito: Hanasaki-sensei, lovely to see you. Kanata: Lovely to see you too. I have watched your video audition and I am expecting to see you. Please show us what you got. Kaito: Yes. (A guy with black glasses and a suit sits down at the piano and Kaito gets a mic from his feet. The piano guy plays two chords and Kaito starts to sing) Kaito: Dore dake aruite kitandarou? furimuitara namido no ato kizutsuke kizutsuki tadoritsuita basho ima koko ni kimi ga iru ai nante kimi dake sa itsudemo motome sugite ai nante kimi nashi ja imi nai yo ikirarenai asa no hizashi ni kimi no negao to tereta egao de ureshikunareru kara sonna hibi wo kanjitai yo eien ni (The audition stage fades to a stage and a guitar and some drums start to play) ai nante kimi dake sa itsudemo motome sugite ai nante kimi nashi ja imi nai yo ikirarenai aishite mo aishikirenai mirai nante kimi nashi ja mienai yo iranai yo (Kaito took a deep breath and the scene fades to after the audition, when Ami walked in front of him, and Kaito glares) Kaito: What do you want to talk about? I am not liking your plan currently... Ami: About your audition, which I looked at? Kaito: *raises his eyebrow* Not bad at all, brother. But I am always taking an eye on you. You know me, and Mia. (Mia arrives, giving a smirk to Ami and they both crack up) Kaito: Stop that right now otherwise I’ll tell Mom. Now, to go to bed- you are way too sick! (Ami and Mia leave, and Kaito gets his phone, meanwhile he hears the staff) Kanata: I think that he needs to be in a group. Yuko: Then if he is in a group, he needs to be a duo with Minato! Kanata: I think Minato needs to be a lead singer of a group, and Kaito needs to also be a lead singer- but in a different group. Kaito: *raises his eyebrows* So, who am I with? Category:Transcripts Category:Sekai no Idol Class Transcripts